


You're Like Lightening in a Bottle

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, absolute filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: After yesterday's episode (10/14/2016)"Sitting in his lap, legs wrapped around Robert's waist, hands permanently tangled in his sweat soaked hair, they continue to kiss even though both sets of lips are bruised and swollen, raw from the force of their hungry kisses they can't seem to stop."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in awe of that kiss. It was all sorts of hot and beautiful combined and everything I've ever wanted!  
> I wanted to have this posted earlier but I got caught up in something, but better late than never I guess.

He couldn't breathe properly. Not now after _hours_ of doing this since Robert had attacked him outside the men's bathrooms. A quick hand job in one of the stalls wasn't even close enough to sate either of them, and after making themselves slightly presentable, they'd rushed from the bathroom, into the back, and upstairs. Aaron's breaths stuttered out against Robert's skin, in his mouth that they both effectively drowned out with their noisy kisses. This was different. More passionate than ever before. More than during their affair, more than when they'd gotten back together, more than any other time between the two of them. The passion was excessive, out of control, burning every single nerve ending in Aaron's body until he felt raw and open on the inside in the best way possible. _God I never want this to end_!

Robert's still inside him, filling him up, the come from his two loads adding to the feel of being extra full and Aaron desperately didn't want to pull off, and Robert wasn't encouraging him do so in the slightest. Sitting in his lap, legs wrapped around Robert's waist, hands permanently tangled in his sweat soaked hair, they continue to kiss even though both sets of lips are bruised and swollen, raw from the force of their hungry kisses they can't seem to stop. 

“Aaron,” whines Robert, so needy that it sets Aaron's skin on fire. Robert says his name reverently, like speaking to God, and it makes Aaron begin to shake slightly. _How are we supposed to stop this_? Aaron questions himself as he scrapes his nails against Robert's scalp, devouring Robert's mouth. _Please, God, don't ever let this stop!_

He clenches around Robert's cock, the older man breaking the kiss to throw his head back and give a throaty moan that has Aaron's dick twitching between them. He can't let go of Robert's mouth; not now, not ever. Aaron pulls Robert's head back to him, sealing their mouths together, wet kisses drawn out as tongues dance together and Aaron clenched around him again. 

“Fuck,” Robert barely gets the word out before Aaron swallows him up again, every bit of air being stolen from Robert's lungs and into Aaron's. 

Both of them light headed, shaking, sweating, body's screaming with need as if they hadn't been going at it for hours. _Is this what it will always be like_? Aaron wonders. _Please, yes_? He silently begs. Six months today and their passion has mounted. _What will it be like in six years, sixteen, sixty_? 

“I love you,” Robert whispers against his skin before licking up the side of his neck, attaching his lips under the base of his jawline, and sucking hard in the way that always makes Aaron give off desperate wanton sounds. 

_I love you. I love you. I love you._ Aaron's mind screams, the words not leaving his mouth but instead a deep moan that makes Robert shiver down to the tips of his toes. 

Then they hear it, a long drawn out growl coming right from Aaron's stomach. Robert busts out laughing, Aaron following suit. Robert kisses up his neck, peppering kisses all over his face, making sure to hit his lips in between each kiss to his face. “Hungry?” 

“Starving,” Aaron whispered, his voice dark and husky. Robert's eyes darken and his hands travel down to his ass, feeling in between his crack where his swelling cock is buried deep inside his lover. 

“I meant for food,” Robert whispers, his finger massaging the ring of Aaron's stretched out hole. Aaron circles his hips, clenching at the same time and Robert shakes with the moan that's ripped from his throat. 

“There is no chance of me leaving this bed and getting dressed,” Aaron told him, mouth finding the expanse of skin on his shoulder, teeth grazing over his collarbone before biting down. Both moaning as Aaron hips continue to swivel.

“I can get you food,” Robert offered. He'd offer Aaron the moon if he could, and do everything in his power to get it if Aaron said he wanted it. This man he's inside of, arms wrapped around, giving himself so completely to Robert, is everything. His everything. 

“There is no way I'm letting you pull out of me,” Aaron whispered seductively in his ear, taking the soft tissue of his lobe into his mouth and sucking. “Besides… there are _other_ things I can eat.” 

“God,” Robert choked out, lips claiming Aaron's mouth again in a devouring kiss. “You're amazing… everything… my everything… I'll never let you go… Aaron, I love you.” He punctuated each endearment with searing kisses until Aaron's head was swimming, his cock aching with need again, his hole spasming around Robert's cock, silently begging to be fucked again. 

“Lay back,” Aaron stuttered out, and moved so he was on his knees, making sure as he switched positions that Robert's cock never left him. 

He leant down and covered his mouth with Robert's, one hand tangling in the top of his hair and the other resting between them on Robert's chest. Robert's hand wrapped around the arm he was using to tangle his hand in Robert's hair and the other rested on his thigh. “I love you,” Aaron whispered against his lips before sitting up. 

Aaron raised himself up, the burn in his legs from riding him last time still aching in a good way. He pulled up until only the tip of Robert's cock was left in him, and then slammed back down forcefully, causing a scream to be wrenched from himself and Robert. He did it again and again, changing position only slightly so Robert's cock continuously rubbed over his prostate, sending ripples of pleasure all through out his body. 

Robert was wrecked, looked it and sounded like it. Each crying moan spurning Aaron on to ride him faster, bring him closer to that edge, this intense need to _make_ Robert come again. Robert's nails dug into Aaron's flesh, leaving crescent mark indentations all over his thighs, raking them down along the burning skin to leave red marks. 

“God… yes,” Aaron practically sang the words as he impaled himself on Robert's cock, grinding down on him, loving the way Robert shook beneath him. 

“Aaron… move,” Robert begged, not getting enough leverage to be able to thrust his hips up into his lover. Aaron bit his bottom lip and with a new speed, bounced up and down on Robert's dick, slamming his hands on Robert's chest sliding them up against his sweat slicked body to wrap around Robert's neck without squeezing as he rode him in earnest. 

“So… close. Almost, baby,” Robert whimpered as Aaron squeezed around him on each upward movement. Robert used his hips to meet each downward bounce, skin slapping loud enough to make their ears ring. 

“Come for me,” Aaron demanded. “Come in me, Robert. _Come on_!” Robert arched his back off the bed, tendons in his neck drawn taut and his body convulsed as his cock did the same as he came for a third time inside Aaron. Practically weeping Aaron's name as he did so.

Aaron gripped his own neglected swollen, leaking, red cock and stroked himself quickly. “Look at me,” Aaron growled. Robert opened his eyes, color barely noticeable because of how blown black they are, glazed in a haze of post orgasm, and he looked so _fucking_ wrecked. Aaron came screaming, cock pulsing in hand, the pleasure shooting straight through his dick, spilling over his hand with barely any come coming out, his balls almost completely dried up. 

He collapsed against Robert, face nuzzling into his neck as he shuddered and gasped his way through the aftershocks. Robert rubbed his back soothingly, as they breathed hard, muscles spasming every now and again. 

“That was Intense,” Robert mumbled sleepily. “Mmm… so good.” 

“What got into you? Earlier, I mean” Aaron asked and nuzzled himself further into Robert, slotting against him perfectly as if their bodies had been built to fit together like puzzle pieces. 

“Just you,” Robert whispered, his mind instantly going to the ring that's currently in the pocket of his trousers that are on the floor. The idea of making Aaron his, forever, is what did it. Turned him on more than anything ever has before. This time tomorrow Aaron would - hopefully - no longer be his boyfriend, but his fiancé. 

“Just horny is more like,” Aaron chuckled. 

“Didn't hear you complaining any,” Robert reminded him. “Seemed quite content to ride my dick.” 

“More like I knew nothing good was coming on the telly,” Robert fake gasped and started tickling him. 

“No… stop! Too tired,” he whined. Robert gave a breathy laugh but quit tickling him. “I love you, Aaron.” 

“I love you too, Robert.” Aaron's stomach growled loudly again. 

“Sure you don't want to get food?” Robert asked him, fingers still roaming his back. 

“Don't want to move,” Aaron mumbled. 

“Hmm… how about I get you food? Need to keep your strength up so we can go again.” 

Aaron looked up at him and instead of his eyes pleading not to go again, they shined with warmth at the words. “And you're definitely going to need your strength for next time.” 

“Why's that?” Aaron asked. 

“Because I want you to fuck me,” Robert said simply before lifting his head to crash his lips against Aaron's.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the best! :)  
> BTW this is my 50th fic on here (they might not all be completed but still...)  
> Title is from Electric Love by Børns.


End file.
